User blog:Elijah888/MLP Episode script (for Hgholt the chicken)
While just halfway into the episode, the thoughts of it being a funny, entertaining, and morale-filled episode was already embedded into my expectations. To be completely honest but without offence, the past few episodes or basically most/all of Season 6 were, I’ll just say, not as good, as in generally entertaining, when compared to those on Season 5. However I still praise the fact that the show’s basic element of morale is still present, as always. Take one of the latest episodes “28 Pranks Later” as an example. The episode possessed a couple of mistakes that were noticeable enough for me to take note. Here is one, why did Rainbow Dash miss the idea of the ponies wiping the substance off? No one would be that much of a chicken to walk out their house with their mouth covered in rainbow sauce. (Except Derpy am I right?) Or at the end, due to many reasons it wouldn’t be possible for Rarity and Applejack to suddenly be “affected” by the “zombie disease" and at the same time vocally admit it. There are some minor mistakes too, but I won’t go so deep. Back to the current episode. This is one of the rare episodes that features Spike as the main character. In here we were introduced to a new character, a Changeling known as Thorax. This one of a kind being desired only friends ever since he hatched from his egg. Before this episode was live, observant fans like ConsipraPon3 noticed a Changeling flying in the background in one of the previous episodes. ConspiraPon3 presented a theory proposing that the unidentified Changeling had an evil intention of stealing Flurry Heart and using a disguise in an attempt to feed off love from Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, making them believe it is still their cherished filly. It was a great and smart theory, but wait, that’s not what My Little Pony is about. In my understanding, the episode instead focused on the idea that if a leader of a race is considered evil, and so are most of it’s followers, it does not entirely mean that each an every single one is evil as well. Thorax is enough of an example and makes a breakthrough in the observance of the entire Changeling race. I want to personally thank the people behind this episode for their decision to go with this route instead of the theory one. (Oh and of course, everyone else too!) The repeated fact that this Changeling was previously spotted makes this episode even better. It exhibits the presence of secrets and lore in the episodes, that should make lore fans all the more excited. Now concerning the end of the episode, I could see a lot of potential endings, and even an idea for the finale which I will address later on. This episode’s actual ending is that the ponies accepted Thorax as a friendly being, and welcomed him into the Crystal Empire with open hooves. I’m not talking about the ponies who just live there, I’m talking about the highest ranked ponies, those who govern that area! Why? Because Spike the Great and Glorious sang a freaking song! I’m very happy about the episode, and thank you to MLP Biggest Fan Ever 90 for assuring that I would love it. For the future of the show, I’d be interested to see a life-changing choice that blocks Thorax from continuing his friendship with the ponies. This happens if Queen Chrysalis becomes aware of Thorax’s actions, threatening and ordering him to return to his supposed life. There’s just so many possible endings, twists and turns that could happen, and all of them to me are exciting. But now, I will address an ending of a larger scale, the season finale. What I have noticed in the past episodes, including Season 5, is that the Mane 6 have been making alliances and friendships withs other different races. Take a look at these examples, Dash and Gilda have reunited together as friends from being foes from being friends, that translates to being friends with the Griffin race as well. Same happens to Twilight Sparkle and Trixie as Twilight learns to truly forgiver her. The Yacks are impressed, and many more other friendships were established. My proposal is that a new or previous evil race would pose as a threat to Equestria. With the combined power and variously unique skills of all races, they would triumph over evil. Think about it, how cool would a mash up of different races be? It’s like a version of the Justice League. That’s not even it, what if the threat would rise to an inevitably strong force, and the protagonists would need to call for help from the Equestria Girls universe? Heck, we might even see way more than that, as in entirely new dimensions! It’s the perfect place to put actually real-life humans as a cameo in there. There is even a possibility of someone creating another time traveling spell if the plot really demands it. This someone is preferably Starlight because she would hesitate the most, or even be tempted to do evil deeds once again. After all, time travelling is what Starlight used to have revenge on Twilight. Overall, it’s a great episode that I loved. Although the plot is quite weird, the rest played to my favour. There’s still so much more to come for this show, and I simply can’t wait for them to happen. Category:Blog posts